


Summer Vacation

by usapegasis



Series: Mortal Kombat High [6]
Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games)
Genre: Attempted Rape, Coffee Shop, Fluff, Multi, Parental Abuse, Summer Vacation, Sushi, Toy Store, cursing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-26
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-06 05:39:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 8,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4210041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/usapegasis/pseuds/usapegasis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raiden announces that MK High is on summer vacation. It may go great for some but terrible for others.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> everyone will be referred to by their first real name excluding reptile.
> 
> KEY:  
> Hanzo-Scorpion  
> Bi Han-Older Sub-Zero  
> Kuai Liang-Younger Sub-Zero  
> Tomas-Smoke

"Attention students of Mortal Kombat High, I am proud to announce that it is now summer vacation. If you will be staying at your dorms, you must tell me by 3:05 p.m. Have a good summer!"

Students all around the halls cheered and fled out of school.

\------------------------------------------

"Hey Rep! Whatcha doing for summer?"

"I'm gonna sneak around the neighborhood. How about you Hanzo?"

Scorpion looked at Reptile with wide eyes.

"Uhh. Okay then. I'm going to my place and taking Kuai with me. My parents won't be home because they're dead. It's gonna be great!"

"I'd honestly think that he would go back home."

"You kidding? He hates his place!"

Scorpion and Reptile walked back to their dorms to pack up.

\------------------------------------------

"Tomas!"

"Yea Bi Han?"

"What are you doing for summer?"

"Just heading home. What about you?"

"Same here. I was wondering if you could come with me. But since you already have plans..."

"I'd love to! I just need to get a few things from my place."

"Okay...I'll drive you there."

"Thanks Bi Han!"

"No problem."

\------------------------------------------

"Kuai! Are you ready?"

"Give me a minute!"

"Okay."

"Okay I'm ready!"

Kuai rushed out of the dorm and into Hanzo's car.

"Ready?"

"Yep!"

"Let's go!"

Hanzo drove away from the school to his house.

\------------------------------------------

"Sister! What are we doing for summer? I'm thinking bikinis!"

"Okay! For starters, I AM NOT YOUR SISTER! And second, I'm spending the summer with Liu Kang."

"Oh the one you cheated with Kuai Liang."

"What I do is none of your business Mileena!"

"Kitana, you're a bitch you know that?"

"Fuck you Mileena!"

"Hey guys I'm here!"

"Jade! You're here! Take care of this thing. Bye!"

"Uhh. Okay?"

"Hi Jade."

"Don't be so bummed out. It's summer! We can go to the beach..."

"In bikinis?"

"Yea I guess..."

"YAY SUMMER!"

\------------------------------------------

"Well guys it's summer."

"Why so bummed out Shao?"

"No more kids to kill."

"Well, we could practice on my slaves."

"SHUT IT QUAN!"

"I want real people Quan! Not some slaves. Also I agree with was Shang said. SHUT IT QUAN!"

"I get it. Why don't we just be nice for the summer? Or even just get a job? We do need some money considering of all the lawsuits we have on us."

"We have WHAT!?"

"We have to pay $1,289 by August."

"That's a lot..."

"Sure is Shang, but with all of our skills combined, we will make that money by August!"


	2. Tomas and Bi Han

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bi Han and Tomas head over to the Lin Kuei base. They make a not so save pit stop at Tomas' house

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING:Parental abuse

J:"This is the place Tomas."

S:"Thanks. And no matter what you hear...do not come in."

J:"Uhh...okay."

G:Tomas rushes into his house.

G:Fifty minutes passed and Bi Han starts to worry.

J:"Where is he?"

G:Suddenly he hears screams coming from the house. He jumps out of his car and barges in.

G:There he sees Tomas lying helpless on the ground, with his alcoholic mother on top of him, beating him.

G:"YOU WORTHLESS PIECE OF SHIT!"

S:"MOMMY STOP!"

G:"WHY DID YOU COME BACK YOU STUPID FUCKER! I SAID I DONT WANT GAYS IN MY HOUSE EVER AGAIN."

G:She punches Tomas in the eye, leaving a dark purple bruise.

S:"MOM STOP!"

G:"I AM NOT YOUR MOTHER ANYMORE! SHUT UP!"

G:She reaches for her beer bottle and smashes it over Tomas's head.

J:"GET OFF OF HIM!"

G:Bi Han pulls Tomas' mother off of Tomas.

G:"WHO IS THIS GUY? IS HE THE POLICE? YOU CALLED THE POLICE ON ME YOU UNGRATEFUL CHILD! GET OUT! NOW!"

G:Bi Han picks up Tomas and runs out of the house as quick as he can. He puts Tomas in the car and drives away as fast as he can from this hell hole of a home.

G:While they are at a red light, Bi Han makes ice packs and puts them over Tomas's bruises.

S:"T...tha...thank...y..you...Bi Han."

J:"No problem. Are you okay? Why didn't you tell me?"

S:"I'm...in pain...but feeling better...and I...I."

G:Tomas started to cry.

S:"I thought you would leave me and find it disturbing..."

J:"This is not disturbing. It's dangerous! I don't care what you say to me...but I'm never taking you back there. Ever!"

G:They stood there silent in the car.

J:"I'm sorry if I sounded harsh but..."

S:"It was like a living hell for me. I hated it there. I just wanted something that would keep me warm during the time we stayed at your place."

J:"I have just the thing."

G:Bi Han reached into the back and grabbed his football jersey. 

J:"Here. It's a little big on you but..."

S:"I love it. Thank you Bi Han."

J:"Welcome."

G:They finally reached the Lin Kuei base.

J:"Well, home sweet home!"

S:"It's amazing Bi Han."

G:Hundreds of guards came running at them.

G:"Bi Han! Who is this? Is he a prisoner?"

J:"No guards, he's just a friend. He will be staying at the guest room, bring his stuff into there."

G:"Okay sir!"

G:The guards rushed into the car and brought Tomas's stuff into his room.

J:"Let me show you to your room."

S:"Okay!"

G:They walked all the way to the guest room.

J:"Well this is it!"

S:"It's huge!"

J:"Yep. It's late, unpack your things and go to bed. Tomorrow we are going ice skating!"

S:"Can't wait!"

\------------------------------------------

S:"Bi Han! Wake up!"

J:"Huh? Wha? Is it time already?"

S:"No it's just... I had a nightmare."

J:"What was it about?"

S:"I don't want to talk about it."

J:"Oh...want to lay down with me?"

S:"Yes please."

G:Tomas climbed into Bi Han's bed. Bi Han wrapped an arm around Tomas' body.

J:"Night Tomas."

S:"Night Bi Han."

\------------------------------------------

G:Bi Han woke up to the sound of cooking. He walked over to the kitchen and saw Tomas in an apron, cooking.

J:"You can cook?"

S:"Morning to you too Bi Han. And yes, I can. I made omelets!"

J:"My favorite. How'd you know?"

S:"Wild guess."

G:Tomas served Bi Han an omelet and he ate it as quick as he possibly could. 

S:"Well, I'm going to get ready for today."

J:"So am I. See you in a few."

S:"See ya!"

G:They left to get ready in their rooms.

\-------------------------------------------  
S:"Okay Bi Han I'm ready!"

J:"Great! Let's go."

G:They ran to the nearby frozen lake.  
\-------------------------------------------  
G:Bi Han skated around the lake while Tomas sat down on the fluffy snow, watching. 

J:"Come on Tomas! It's fun!"

S:"I don't know, it seems scary."

J:"You'll be fine. Come on I'll help you out."

S:"Okay."

G:Tomas steps onto the ice and grabs onto Bi Han.

J:"Now, I'll keep you steady, but you have to move your skates along the ice."

S:"Okay."

G:Bi Han started to hold Tomas steady until he could skate on his own. 

S:"I think I got it now."

J:"Okay Tomas I'm letting go."

G:Bi Han wished he hadn't. 

S:"Here I go AHHHHHH!"

G:Tomas fell into the ice.

J:"TOMAS!"

G:Bi Han skated over to the hole that Tomas fell into and jumped into it.

G:He searched through the cold waters to find Tomas. He found his body sinking into the freezing waters. Bi Han swam down and grabbed Tomas's body. He swam up and broke a hole into the ice. He threw Tomas out of the water and climbed out.

J:"GUARDS!"

G:"Is something wrong Bi Han?"

J:"He fell into the ice, make a fire and keep him warm, also make some green tea to keep him warm as well."

G:"Yes sir!"

G:The guards rushed off with Tomas to make the preparations.  
\-------------------------------------------  
G:Tomas sat quietly near the fire and hugged the jersey Bi Han gave him. He took another sip of his tea as Bi Han walked in.

J:"Hey."

G:Tomas turned around and gestured Bi Han to sit down next to him.

J:"Look, I'm sorry that I forced you to skate with me, you almost died out there. I'm probably the reason you have been gettin hurt all this time."

S:"Shao and my mother had nothing to do with you. I'm just glad that you saved me as always."

J:"I still should apologize. I'm sorry Tomas."

S:"It's fine Bi Han, but I'll never ice skate on that lake again."

J:"That's fair."

G:Bi Han wrapped an arm around Tomas and held him close. He then pulled Tomas into a passionate kiss.

G:"Hey Bi Han where is Kuai at..."

G:They broke the kiss and saw that Frost was standing there wide eyed.

J&S:"FROST!"

S:"Geez I'll leave you two to your business. But is Kuai here?"

J:"He isn't here, he's with his boyfriend."

G:"Are all of you gay here?"

J:"Kuai and I both know you have feelings for Skarlet."

G:"I get it ILL LEAVE!"

G:Frost rushed out of the room.

J:"Now where were we?"

G:They kissed again and enjoyed the warmth of each other.


	3. Kuai and Hanzo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How Kuai and Hanzo spent summer.

"Great! We're stuck in traffic. Now what?"

"Well, we could make a stop at a café. I want some coffee!"

"Fine let's stop at a cafe, but I don't want to hear any white girl accent from you."

"OMG like this?"

"Shut it Kuai!"

"Fine, just get me some coffee."  
\-------------------------------------------   
They walked into a place called "Café Delight." Hanzo handed Kuai some money and told him to order what ever he wanted while he sat down.

"Welcome to Café Delight how may I help you?"

"Hi can I get a..."

Kuai looked up to see Quan Chi in an apron.

"Quan...*giggle*Quan Chi?"

"Sub-Zero? Odd meeting you here."

"Since when do you work at a café?"

"Since I wanted money. Now how may I help you?"

"Can I get a *laugh* an iced coffee?"

"Anything else?"

"Nope that's it."

"That will be $5.34"

Kuai pays Quan and laughs on his way to Hanzo.

"Hey Hanzo!"

"Yeah?"

"Guess who works here."

"Who?"

"Quan Chi!"

Hanzo bursts out laughing.

"Quan Chi? You're kidding."

"Nope."

"Iced coffee!"

"Coming!"

Kuai gets his iced coffee and gestures Hanzo to leave with him.  
\-------------------------------------------   
"Man that was hilarious."

"I'm just happy the road cleared up."

"Well, we're here!"

Kuai steped out of the car to see a huge mansion with a pool.

"This... is amazing!"

"Parent inheritance. When they died I got this place all to myself."

"Wow!"

"Carmen! Bring my boyfriend's things to my room!"

"As you wish!"

Carmen brought Kuai's things to Hanzo's room.

"Now. Let's relax by the pool!"

"Okay. I burn easily though."

"I have sunscreen don't worry."

Hanzo and Kuai walked to the pool and sat down in the beach chairs.

"Karla. Get us some piña colada!"

"Yes sir!"

Karla rushes back with piña coladas for them. 

"Thank you."

"No problem."

Kuai sips his piña colada and looks towards Hanzo. Hanzo notices and raises an eyebrow.

"Something wrong Kuai?"

"It's getting kind of hot."

"Okay. Let's go inside. I have air conditioning."

"Okay!"

Kuai rushed inside and felt the cool air of the air conditioned house.

"Let's go to our rooms and play some games. We'll go out later in the night and relax."

"Okay."

They sat down in Hanzo's room and played street fighter until night came along.  
\-------------------------------------------   
"This day has been amazing Hanzo."

"It's not over yet. I want to show you something."

Hanzo grabbed Kuai's hand and lead him to a hammock.

"A hammock? How did you know?"

"You told me how you wished you would lie down in a hammock with Kitana. I just hoped I would be enough."

"You're more than enough Hanzo. You're my everything."

"Then let's lay down."

Hanzo climbed onto the hammock and grabbed Kuai's hand to pull him up. They laid down, side by side facing each other.

"Hanzo...I have a question."

"Yeah?"

"Are you still mad at me for dating Kitana?"

Hanzo sighed. "Yes. But only a little."

"I can't change the past, but I can make the present better."

Kuai pulled Hanzo's face into a kiss.

"I know it's just... She treated you horribly. I... I couldn't just let you date her without you knowing her true colors."

"Thanks for that. But you should never feel bad for that. She was a bitch, hell, she is a bitch."

"I agree with that 100% Kuai. Kitana is a bitch."

"Let's just enjoy the rest of our summer away from her."

Kuai held Hanzo until they fell asleep on the hammock.


	4. Shao, Shang, and Quan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How Shao, Shang, and Quan spend their summer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's kind of weirdly set up. Yeah. With that said, enjoy.

"Any of you guys find jobs yet?"

"Well I got a job at Café Delight."

"Haha. Quan Chi works at a café."

"Shang you better shut the fuck up or I'll kick your ass."

"Okay I get it. I work at a toy store now. I get paid 40 a week."

"What about you Shao? Got a job yet?"

"Well I work at..."

"Well? Say it!"

"I work at a clothing store."

"That's not that bad."

"I am a model at a clothing store."

Quan and Shang burst out in laughter.

"That's even worse than Quan's job."

"Well I get paid $200 a day."

"With that much money, we could pay off all the lawsuits!"

"Wait...I thought it was just $1,289?"

"That's just one of the lawsuits. We have to pay 200,000 in total."

"You better be a good model Shao."

"Have you seen these muscles? I am a good model."

"Good. We'll make that money in no time!"

"Wait Quan... How much do you get paid?"

"I get paid $50 a day."

"Let's see. With my pay of $40 this week, adding seven payments of $50 and seven payments of $200, we make $1,790 a week. That means we have to work 112 weeks to make the money."

"Man we have to pay the money by August! That means we have to get even more jobs or worse... A loan."

"A loan? No!"

"Hey guys."

"WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO NOW?"

"Guys I misread the..."

"WERE GOING TO JAIL!"

"SHUT UP AND LISTEN. I added the money wrong. We just have to make up $20,000."

"We still need more jobs either way."

"Okay. Who works the least hours?"

"That would be Shao."

"Okay. You have to be either a waiter, a taxi driver, a butler, or a male stripper."

"I'll be a butler."

"You have to wear a tux all the time you know that right?"

"A taxi driver?"

"Your license got revoked a month ago."

"I guess male stripper?"

"Woah slow down there Shao. You can still be a waiter."

"Okay waiter it is!"

"You make $10 an hour and work 6 hours after your clothing store shift ends."

"And with that added up we have?"

"Let's see that's $420 and add that to the $1,790 we have a week. We have  
$2,210 a week."

"So close but still not enough."

"Wait Shang... How much do you get paid?"

"$40 a week."

"And what toy store do you work at?"

"Toys R Us? Why?"

"Go online and check the pay again."

"Okay. WOAH!"

"Exactly. You don't make $40 a week you make $40 a day."

"That's still only $19,600! We're still off."

"Let's get tips!"

"Tip: don't get lawsuits on you."

"Not that type of tip, I meant a money tip. We get tips from people who think our service is good! If we make $400 in tips, we'll have that money for sure!"

"Great, head to bed guys, our first day of work is tomorrow."  
\-------------------------------------------   
"Okay since I have to head to work last, I'll drive you and Quan to your jobs."

"Thanks Shao! Let's go."

Shao drives Shang to Toys R Us and and drops Quan at Café Delight. He drives to his work place, finishes his shift, and makes his way to his job as a waiter.  
\-------------------------------------------   
"Tomas, I wanted to apologize for the ice mishap we had, so I'm taking you to your favorite restaurant!"

"You didn't have to, but thank you. You know how much I love Sushi King!"

"Welcome to Sushi King what would you like to drink?"

"I'll have the..."

Tomas looks up from his menu to see Shao above him.

"The...uh...the..."

"Two orders of green tea."

"Right away sir!"

"He...he...he's..."

"I know. Trust me, I won't let him do anything to you. I promise."

"Okay."

"Here's your green teas. What would you like to eat?"

"He would like an order of salmon rolls and I would like a spicy tuna roll."

"Coming right up!"

Shao rushed into the kitchen with a nervous look on his face.

"Shao. It's late at night and there's barely anyone here. Why are you nervous?"

"Because the people I'm serving, I know them from school."

"And what's so bad about that?"

"I maybe...kinda...almost killed one of them. And the other one almost killed me."

"What the fuck dude?"

"I know, it's messed up. But I need this money and if they don't tip me, I won't be able to pay off all my lawsuits."

"Okay I understand. Just give me the order. And be on your best behavior, we don't want to loose anymore costumers. The more we loose, the lower our pay."

Shao hands Kenshi the order and he prepares it. 

"Go get em Shao!"

"Thanks Kenshi."

Shao rushes over to the table where Bi Han and Tomas are at.

"Here are your orders! Salmon rolls and spicy tuna roll."

"Thank you."

"Thanks."

"Enjoy!"

"Bi Han. Should we tip him?"

"He's a waiter. It's only right to."

"Yeah but, what he did to me..."

"I got this Tomas. He won't tease you ever again after I give him this tip."

"If you say so."

"I'll be right back. I'm going to the bathroom."

Tomas gets out from the table and leaves.

"Waiter!"

"Yes sir."

"Okay cut the bullshit. I'm going to make a deal with you."

"Bi Han don't hurt me please."

"Wait wha?"

"You're the head of the football team! Everyone is scared of you!"

"Well. I have a deal. I'll give you a huge tip. I'm talking $500. It's yours if you promise to leave Smoke alone for all of his school year. If that doesn't happen, I will KILL you. Do we have a deal? And this also includes that gang of yours."

"We have a deal Bi Han."

"Good. Check please."

Bi Han pays the check and gives Shao the tip.

"Enjoy."

"Have a nice day!"

"Bi Han I'm back. Let's go!"

"Okay!"

They left the restaurant and went back to the Lin Kuei base.  
\-------------------------------------------  
"Great that was our last customers. Did ya get a nice tip?"

"$500 dollars."

"That's more than our weekly pay!"

"I know right?. I still need to work here though."

"Hey Shao?"

"Yeah?"

"What school do you go to?"

"MK High? I thought it was obvious I mean... I'm wearing a shirt from there and all."

"Oh... I'm blind."

"You are? Hard to tell."

"Yes because I use telepathy to work here."

"You have telepathy? You should come to MK High."

"I go there."

"Well. Do you know who I am?"

"Your full name is Shao Kahn. You are the third most feared person in the school."

"Third? Who's second?"

"Hanzo Hatashi or Scorpion."

"Ahh yes the fire guy. Anyways, I'll see you tomorrow at work."

"See ya Shao."

Kenshi closed up Sushi King and Shao Kahn drove home.  
\-------------------------------------------  
"Hey guys I'm home!"

"Shut it we're tired."

"Hard days at work?"

"Yep."

"Well I got the extra $400 dollars we needed today."

"That's great. I'm going to sleep on the floor now."

"Same here Quan."

Shang and Quan fell asleep on the floor. Shao picked them both up and carried them to their rooms.

"Night guys."

Shao left to his room and and went to bed.  
\-------------------------------------------  
Shang Tsung woke up late. He checked his clock and see that he had 10 minutes to get to work.

"Dammit!"

He rushed out of the house and ran all the way to Toys R Us.  
\-------------------------------------------  
"Sorry I'm late."

"At least you didn't have to deal with this Shopkins thing."

"Huh?"

"They're like the hottest toy of the year. Ya gotta get 'em fast."

"Makes sense."

"Man when I get out of school, I'm going to be a movie star."

"Good luck with that Johnny."

"Oh please, I am movie star material. You on the other hand, ehh not so much."

"Good. I want to be a sorcerer anyway."

"Well use that sorcery and restock the shelves."

"Fine."  
\-------------------------------------------  
"You know I would have never thought that you would work here."

"Well Skarlet, I needed the money."

"So? Get a job somewhere else."

"I could say the same for you. Considering that you're obsessed with blood I'm surprised that you don't work at a meat market."

"Just because I like blood doesn't mean I have no class."

"Yeah whatever."

"Anyone at the desk?"

"I'm sorry can I take your order?"

"Iced coffee."

"Quan you can go I got this."

"Okay then."

"Hey Frost..."

"Skarlet? You work here?"

"Yep. That will be $5.34."

"I'm short $0.04."

"It's okay. I'll cover it."

"Thanks Skarlet."

"No prob. Here's your coffee! Enjoy!"

"Later."

"What was that about?"

"Nothing."

"Didn't seem like it."

"Okay, I like Frost."

"That makes sense." Quan said as he typed in another order.

"Yea, what's the order?"

"Caramel macchiato."

"Coming right up."  
\-------------------------------------------  
"Man that was a long day."

"You said it, I'm tired."

"Is that someone outside?"

"Can you let me in please?"

"Frost?"

"No way that's definitely Shang."

"Nope Frost."

"Shang."

"Frost."

"SHANG!"

"FROST!"

"ITS BOTH OF US LET US IN!"

Quan opened the door and let Frost and Shang inside.

"Can I help you?"

"I need to talk to Skarlet privately."

"I'm in the kitchen Frost!"

Frost runs to the kitchen and Shang sits down at a table exhausted.

"You need a ride home?"

"Yeah."

"Okay just don't fall asleep so I don't have to drag you inside agai..."

*SNORE*

"Well fuck."

Quan picks up Shang and carries him into his car.

On his way out he hands Skarlet the key and tells her to lock up.  
\-------------------------------------------  
"Why so late?"

"This fucker couldn't keep awake for five minuets."

"I'll take him upstairs."  
\-------------------------------------------  
"Well guys. It's Saturday. Our day off. What do you want to do?"

"Well Quan, I was thinking we could go to the candy store."

"SHANG SHUT THE FUCK UP!"

"I was thinking going out to the club."

"I'm on a vote for the beach."

"Yea well none of us agree on any of those things."

"How about we go pranking people?"

"Like how?"

"Well Shang can become other people."

"You mean like this?"

Shang turns into Mileena.

"Oh Shao thanks for creating me. I should repay you but I'll run away and become a lesbian."

"HAHAHAHA. Not fucking funny."

Shang turned into Quan.

"Look at me, I'm Quan, I'm gay for Shao, but no one knows."

Quan blushed.

"Wait...what?"

"That's not true."

Shang turns into Shao.

"Look at me, I'm Shao Kahn, I feel almighty but I'm afraid of a cyromancer."

"Shut up Shang."

Shang turns into Kitana.

"Look at me, I had sex with Liu behind Kuai's back. Sex is all I want from Liu. SEX. SEX. SEX!"

"Okay that one is funny."

Shang turned back to normal. 

"So?"

"I'm too tired for pranking now."

"So am I."

"Let's just sit and watch tv."

"Agreed."  
\-------------------------------------------  
Moments later, Shang waked up to Quan, and Shao sleeping together on the couch. 

Shang takes out his phone and snaps a picture.

"I knew I was right. It is kind of cute. Have a good sleep guys."

Shang went to his room and left the guys alone.  
\-------------------------------------------  
"Morning Quan. Morning Shan...OH MY GOD GET OFF OF ME."

"WHAT THE FUCK SHAO!?"

"WHAT THE FUCK IS RIGHT! WHY WERE YOU SLEEPING ON ME?"

"WHY WERE YOU SLEEPING NEAR ME?"

Shang snickered and looked at the picture he took last night. 

"Why can't they be as peaceful as they were then? Man, I liked them like this."

Shang looks over to Shao and Quan.

"I'm gonna stop this before this gets physical."


	5. Kitana and Liu Kang

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is one of the worst things I have written, and it's only because  
> Kitana  
> Is  
> A  
> BITCH

"Sweetheart, why aren't you home for summer?"

"I told you mom, I'm spending my summer with Liu Kang."

"Okay, but I don't want any grandchildren when you get back."

"Okay whatever. Bye!"

Kitana hung up her phone and looked over to Liu.

"Well? What do we do now?"

"Let's go to the beach!"

"Fine."

Liu drove to the beach and set up the beach towel and umbrella.

"Is that your sister?"

"I told you Mileena is not my sister."

"Okay whatever."

"Don't sass me babe."

"Want me to put sunscreen on you?"

"Get off of me Liu!"

"That's not what you said last night."

"Shut up!"

"Hey guys!"

"Mom?!"

"Doesn't this bikini look fabulous on me?"

"MOM WHY ARE YOU HERE?" 

"Kitana sweetheart, even mommy needs some beach time. Have fun you two!"

Sindel runs into the water.

"Wow. That's your mom?"

"I know. I hate her."

"I can see why."

'What the fuck Kitana? All she did was go to the beach?'

"That's why I wanted to stay with you this summer."

"Oh. It's getting kind of late."

"Okay let's leave."

Liu packed up all of the things and left with Kitana to a nearby restaurant.  
\-------------------------------------------  
"Welcome to Sushi King may I take your order?"

"Shao Kahn? BAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH." Liu said as he covered his mouth.

"We'll have two bubble teas." Kitana said. 

"What flavor?"

"One lychee and one honey dew."

"Coming right up."  
\-------------------------------------------  
"Man I hate working here, but I need the money." Shao said as he washed a plate. 

"Same here, I want to buy my girlfriend something nice." Kenshi said. 

"You have a girlfriend?"

"Yep, she's the sweetest. Do you?"

"I live with two other guys."

"Are you gay? If you are it's okay."

"No, I just don't have time for a girlfriend."

"Oh, well order up."

"Thanks Kenshi."  
\-------------------------------------------  
"Here is your bubble teas. Now for your food."

"I would like the rice and lemon chicken."

"I would like the spicy salmon roll."

"Coming right up."

"Well? What do you want to talk about?"

"There is nothing to speak about."

"I'll bang you if you make conversation with me."

 

"So what do you think of this place? Pretty awesome right?"

"Here are your orders."

"Thanks."

"The food is good."

"I can make better."

"Here is your check and a tip is well appreciated."

"Too bad you won't get one. Have a nice day Shao!"

"No tip?" Kenshi asked.

"No tip."

"Well, get cleaning so we get the paycheck."  
\-------------------------------------------  
"Now that was some great sex."

"Yep. It sure was."

"Now what do we do?"

"Round two?"

"Okay then."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I had to delete the Kenshi/Ermac chapter Bc this one happened before it. So yea i PROMISE, I'll put it up in a few


	6. Kenshi and Ermac

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How Kenshi and Ermac spent summer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay this was deleted before, it states in the last chapter. Bla bla bla everything will be finished on July 4th. Bla bla bla enjoy.

"Odd, why isn't Kenshi in work today?"

"Maybe because he just suffered a hard breakup."

Shao looked over to Ermac with a confused face.

"Suchin dumped him?"

"Yep, I feel bad for the blind guy."

"Well, I wish he was here."

"I wished he never dated that bitch and dated me instead."

Shao stopped washing dishes and looked towards Ermac.

"What...did you say?"

"Oh...Nothing! Nothing at all!"

"You like Kenshi?"

"Well, yes but you can't tell him. I don't even know if he likes me back and I don't want to upset him."

"I won't tell."

"Hey guys...sorry I'm late."

"Hey Kenshi."

"Hi Kenshi!"

"Hey Shao, hey Ermac."

"Can you help us with orders?"

"Sure, just let me..."

Kenshi slips and falls into Ermac's arms.

"Thanks Ermac."

"Don't sweat it!"

"So what are the orders?"

"Just some spicy tuna rolls. And chicken satay."

"Coming right up."

Kenshi makes the chicken satay and puts it on a food warmer. He then starts rolling up rice, tuna, and seaweed. He chops it with his katana as Ermac watches and cuts himself.

"Ermac you okay?"

"I'll be fine."

"Okay, just tell me if you need any bandages."

"O...okay."

"Order up Shao."

Shao takes the order out of the kitchen and to the table. 

"Hey Kenshi."

"Yea?"

"What are you doing later?"

"I'm just practicing using my katana."

"Oh. Where exactly?"

"At the park. Why?"

"No reason."

"It's almost closing time, let's clean up the place."

Ermac washes the dishes and watches Kenshi clean up his cutting board.

"I'm gonna close up."

"No worries Kenshi, I'll do it."

"Thank you Ermac."

"No problem."

Kenshi teleports outside. Ermac closes down the store and starts walking to the park.  
\-------------------------------------------  
"Nice blade work loser!"

"Who's there?"

Kenshi senses around and finds a strange person there. 

"Who are you?"

"The name's Kano. Aren't you that blind guy?"

"Aren't you a rapist?"

"You've done it now."

Kano runs to Kenshi and cuts him with one of his knives. Kenshi teleports out of Kano's hold and stabs Kano in the back. Kano removes the katana from his back and throws it to the side. He then stabs Kenshi in the heart and leaves.

Kenshi falls to the ground in pain. He senses someone running towards him. He falls unconscious and hopes that someone will save him.  
\-------------------------------------------  
Ermac walks to the park that Kenshi said he was practicing at. He sees Kano stab Kenshi and runs towards the fight.

He sees Kano running away from the fight and stops him. He uses his telekinesis to grab Kano and throw him to the ground to weaken him. He runs to Kenshi and slings him over his shoulder. He runs to his apartment as fast as he can.  
\-------------------------------------------  
It was raining heavily outside while Ermac was making some tea. Kenshi gains consciousness and senses that he is in a room.

"Kenshi, you're awake."

"Where am I?"

"You're at my apartment. You were stabbed in the heart. Nothing to worry about, I wrapped up your wound and healed it as well."

"Thank you. Ermac."

"Would you like some tea?"

"Yes. Thanks."

"No problem."

Ermac pours Kenshi a cup of tea.

"Is this green tea?"

"Yes, do you not like green tea?"

"No, I love it. It's my favorite tea."

Kenshi sips his tea. 

"Thank you for taking care of me. I must go now."

"It's not safe to go outside, it is raining pretty hard out there."

"I don't want to disturb you during the night. It's not fair to you."

"It's not a problem Kenshi."

"I appreciate the hospitality, but this is too much."

"You could get struck by lightning."

"I'll be fine..."

As Kenshi was about to finish, lightning struck the outside of Ermac's door.

"Okay, maybe I'll stay until the rain lightens up."

"I'll prepare your bed."

"Thank you."

Kenshi walks to the couch and turns on the TV. He tunes the channel to a rom-com and starts thinking about Suchin.

"Is something wrong Kenshi?"

"It's nothing."

"I'm a telepath too. What's wrong?"

"Suchin."

Ermac sits down next to Kenshi.

"I know breakups are hard, but you will get over it, and find someone even better."

"She was the only one who would ever love me. No one else will."

"That's not true. I'm pretty sure a lot of girls like you. Not to mention some guys."

"You're lying just to make me feel better."

Ermac moved closer to Kenshi. He grabbed Kenshi's face and pulled it into a kiss.

"I wouldn't lie to you."

"You liked me all this time? Why haven't you told me?"

"You were dating someone at the moment. I didn't think I had a chance."

Ermac gets up to go to the kitchen but is stopped by Kenshi. Kenshi pulls Ermac into a kiss.

Five minuets later it's a full make out session. Kenshi rubs his hands up and down Ermac's back. He pins Ermac to a wall and starts grinding on him.

"I need you...right now...but you're hurt..."

Kenshi breaks apart the kiss.

"We'll do this when I'm better. Right now, let's just... cuddle together."

"Okay."  
\-------------------------------------------  
*at Sushi King*

"Hey guys it's a small day today but we still have orders. So Kenshi I need you to..."

Shao drops his orders and looks over to Kenshi and Ermac making out.

Ermac looks over to Shao with an embarrassed look on his face.

"Oh...my...Elder God."

"Shao you must understa..."

"You finally got him Ermac! That's my boy!"

"You're not, mad?"

"Nah dude. I'm proud if anything. You finally got Kenshi!"

"I guess I do."

"Now stop the lovey dovey and make some orders. We still have a business to run."  
\-------------------------------------------  
"So Kenshi?"

"Yes?"

"You got this job to get something for your girlfriend. Now that's she's gone, why are you still working here?"

"Because I have something important here."

Kenshi looks over to Ermac and smiles.

"That's cute."

"How about you two go home early? I'll close the shop."

"Thank you Shao. That is very kind of you."

Shao watched Ermac and Kenshi leave. He smiles to himself as he sees his ride pull up.

"Let's go asshole in tired and shouldn't be driving late."

"Coming Quan."  
\-------------------------------------------  
"Ermac."

"Yeah?"

"Watashi ha anata wo ai shi te."

"Watashi ha anata wo ai shi te masu."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last two sentences were:
> 
> "I love you."
> 
> "I also love you."
> 
> Work was inspired by this gif:
> 
> http://eulerami.tumblr.com/post/122918634851/whoops-hand-slipped-finally-finished-this


	7. Reptile and Chameleon

"Welcome to Pettopia! How may I help you?"

"Do you have any reptiles?"

"We have a large collection of them."

"I would like a chameleon please."

"In a terrarium or not?"

"Terrarium please."

"That will be $40.35."

Reptile pays the store clerk and leaves.

(If you're smart you know where this is going.)  
\------------------------------------------  
"Hey Rep, who's the lizard?"

"Oh, this is my pet. His name is Chameleon."

"You named your pet chameleon, Chameleon?"

"He won't be my pet for long. I'm conducting an experiment to make him like me."

"I believe you, just don't kill yourself in the making of him."

"Okay, later Hanzo!"

"Bye."  
\------------------------------------------  
"Let's see, a dash of this, a little bit of this. Perfect!"

Reptile took a needle and inserted the liquid into the needle. 

"Sorry little guy, this might hurt."

He injected the liquid into Chameleon.

"Odd. Nothing happened. Well, goodnight buddy."

Reptile tucked Chameleon in and went to bed.  
\------------------------------------------  
"Help me!"

"Huh?"

Reptile wakes up to see something similar to a Saurian.

"AHH!"

"Can you help me out of here?"

Reptile took the terrarium and smashed it on the floor. He pulled Chameleon off the floor and took out the shards of glass from his skin.

"Who am I?"

'My experiment. It worked!'

"Your name is Chameleon."

"Chameleon. That's a nice name. Who are you?"

"My name is Reptile, but you can call me Rep."

"You have a big place here."

"It's yours as well."

"Are you my father?"

"Well. No. Yes?"

"You don't look like a father. So I guess your my friend."

"Yes!"

"So, what am I?"

"I don't exactly know."

"I want to know more language."

Reptile handed Chameleon some books.

"Get reading."

"I don't know how to read."

Reptile taught Chameleon how to read. 

"You're doing great Chameleon."

"Thank you."

"Now get reading. I'm going to cook us some food. What would you like to eat?"

"What is eating?"

"It's when you put food in your body and digest it."

"What should I eat?"

"You used to like crickets. How about some of those?"

"No. Can I have chicken?"

"Sure."

Reptile started cooking and told Chameleon to get dressed. 

"Help!"

Reptile rushed over to Chameleon.

"Are you okay?"

"I don't know how to get dressed."

"Okay. Put the shirt over your head."

"Okay."

"I said over your head."

"I am."

"THATS NOT OVER YOUR HEAD!"

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay. Just let me dress you."

Reptile helped Chameleon get dressed and went back to cooking.  
\------------------------------------------  
Chameleon was sitting on the couch reading a book. There was a knock on the door and Chameleon went to go answer it.

"Hello?"

"Hey Rep HOLY SHIT!"

"May I help you?"

"Is Reptile home?"

"Rep! Someone is here to see you!"

"I'm coming."

"Hey Hanzo."

"Yeah we need to talk."  
\------------------------------------------  
"You actually made this guy?"

"Yeah?"

"Listen, I believed you but kind of shocking."

"I know."

"Did you tell him that he was an experiment?"

"He is not an experiment. He is an experience."

"Yeah. Listen Rep, you gotta let him be his own person soon."

"I'm still teaching him to survive in the world!"

"Wait. Did you make him just so he can date you?"

"Hanzo, I'm bi, but that doesn't mean I force my science skills onto making me a boyfriend!"

"Yeah. But you're going to force him to date you right?"

"If he wants to date anyone else, that's fine with me, if he wants to date me, that's fine. I don't care. He is his own person."

"Yeah, his own 'person'."

"Ugh. Just leave."

"Fine. Later Rep."

"Who was that Rep?"

"Just a friend."

"Oh."

"Can you make me chicken again?"

"Sure."

Reptile started cooking the chicken while Chameleon read.  
\------------------------------------------  
(Insert montage music, preferably eye of the tiger)

"Now Chameleon, you are a chameleon after all, you should be able to blend in with your surroundings."

Reptile looked around and didn't see Chameleon.

"Chameleon?"

"I'm right here. I was blending in."

"Good, now climb that wall."

"Okay. It seems impossible but I'll try."

Chameleon jumped onto the wall and stayed there.

"Great job, now for kombat!"  
\------------------------------------------  
"Okay use your powers to defeat me in kombat."

"Okay Rep."

Reptile stared attacking Chameleon by throwing some punches. Chameleon starts blocking and cloaks himself. He attacks Reptile from behind and knocks him down.

"Great job."

Chameleon helps Reptile off of the ground.

"I have a great teacher."

"For good fighting I want to give you this."

Reptile hands Chameleon a ninja sword.

"Is this really mine?"

"Yep."

"Thanks Reptile. This is amazing."

"Now I'm going to bed. I'm tired."

"Night Rep."

"Night Chameleon."  
\------------------------------------------  
"Now, when summer ends, you're going to go to MK High. So you need to wear proper attire."

"Like what?"

"Like this ninja suit. You said teal was your favorite color. So I made a teal ninja suit."

"Thank you Rep."

"Try it on."

Chameleon changed into the ninja suit and came back to show Reptile.

"It looks amazing!"

"I try."

Chameleon goes over to hug Reptile.

"Thank you."

"No problem."

Reptile could feel himself blush.


	8. Mileena and Jade

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mention of rape

"Jade come on!"

"You don't have to rush me Mileena!"

"I know but I want a good spot! And a good place where no cat callers are!"

"That's fair. Let's go!"

Mileena found the perfect spot and set up the umbrella and beach towel. She laid down and soon enough Jade laid down with her.

"Looking good ladies!"

"Hot damn baby come let me touch you!"

"*whistle* What that body do girl?"

"I just want your mouth on my dick baby!"

"Are you sure?" Mileena asked.

"Hell yea baby!"

Mileena pulled off her mask to show her huge ass teeth to the guys there. They all fled in horror and Jade started to laugh.

"I don't know why Kitana said you were bad company. Your the best girl to hang out with!"

"I'm gonna go swimming!"

"I'll meet up with you in a bit..."

"Hey mama!"

"Fuck off Kano."

"I'll fuck you if I have to."

"You wouldn't dare."

Kano picked Jade up and stripped her of her bikini bottom. He pulled down his shorts and took out his half-hard dick.

"Are you ready?"

"No! Stop! MILEENA HELP!"

"Too late love."

"I'd think you should think twice before raping someone."

"Mileena?"

Mileena bit Kano in the neck and pulled him off of Jade. She gave Jade a spare bikini bottom and they left the beach as soon as they could.  
\------------------------------------------  
Jade was silent on the way home. Mileena was upset, because Jade wouldn't talk to her. She decided to break the silence.

"I'm sorry."

"It wasn't your fault. Don't apologize."

"I brought you to the beach. You almost got raped, because of me."

"Kano's actions were none of your doing. At least you stopped it in time."

"Does that mean that were still friends?"

"Definitely."

Mileena smiled. This was going to be a great summer.


	9. Johnny and Tremor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How Johnny and Tremor spent their summer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "If you added an earthcage chapter, it would really rock."
> 
> I can't say no to puns. 
> 
> (Also I have never been to Toys R Us)

"Well guys, we got a new worker here."

Johnny was saying the morning announcements before Toys R Us opened. 

"Hey Tremor, come here!"

Tremor appeared from behind Johnny's back. 

"This is my friend. Tremor. He attends MK high next year. Isn't that cool?"

"Yea. If cool started to mean lame."

"Shut up Shang. Anyways, make him feel welcome."

Tremor waved at everyone. 

"Oh yea. He's also shy."

"The perfect combination."

"Shang. Okay Tremor, choose someone to teach you the works around here. Most people pic Frost. How about her?"

"Uhh..."

"How about Shang?"

"Uhm..."

"How about..."

"How about you? You seem good for him."

Tremor blushed. 

"Well Tremor, how about it?"

"O... okay..."

"Okay. Just follow me."

Tremor followed Johnny around the store.   
\-------------------------------------------  
"So to restock the shelves, look at the tags. But remember there are shelves for certain things. Like shopkins have their own shelves."

"Okay."

"So those are the basics. If you need anything ask me or the others."

"Okay. Thank you Johnny."

"No prob. Now get to work."

Tremor stocked shelves as Johnny went to his office.   
\-------------------------------------------  
There was a knock on the door. 

"Come in."

Tremor walked in the room.

"Hey Tremor! Can I help ya with somethin?"

"Yea. How do I work a register?"

"You're on stocking duty, you don't really have to use a register, but I'll teach ya anyway."

Johnny and Tremor left Johnny's office and went to an unused register. 

"So you just scan the item, and any coupons or cards they have. That's all ya do!"

"Thanks."

"Now get back to restocking."

Tremor left the register as Johnny went to his office.   
\-------------------------------------------  
"Hey Tremor, ya need help with stocking those?"

Tremor was having difficulty finding where to stock something. 

"No... I got it."

Frost smiled. "Okay. Just call when ya need me."

"Okay."

Frost went back to work.

Tremor walked to Johnny's office. 

"Hey Tremor. Good to see ya again."

"Where do I stock these?"

"Isle 4."

"Okay."

"Is that all?"

"Yep. Thanks."

Tremor left Johnny's office as Frost came in. 

"What did he ask ya?"

"Something about not knowing where to stock somethin. No biggy though."

"Oh. Okay."

Frost was starting to get suspicious.  
\-------------------------------------------  
"Hey Tremor, ya remember how to work the register right?"

"Not really."

"Okay, I'll teach ya again."

"Why can't I teach him?"

"I don't know. Maybe he's just nervous around you."

Shang snarled as Johnny taught Tremor how to work the register. 

"So ya got it now right?"

"Yep."

"Okay. Have fun you two."

Johnny went back to his office. 

"You like Johnny don't you?"

"What?"

"It's not that hard to tell."

"I don't like him."

"Don't lie."

"I do not like him."

"So you don't like him?"

"Yes."

"Yes you do or yes you don't?"

"Please leave me alone."

"Shang buzz off. Get back to work."

"Fine Miss Bossy Pants."

Frost muttered something under her breath. 

"Ignore him Tremor, he's just an ass."

"Would you shove a knife up your ass?"

"Probably. I'm sure Shao's hammer has been in yours."

Shang left in anger. 

"So, do ya actually like Johnny?"

"Yes. But we are only friends. I don't even think he notices that I'm trying to get with him."

"Maybe you should try harder. Like surprises. Buy him some new sunglasses and put them in his office."

"Okay. Thanks."

"No prob. He needs someone after Sonya left him."

"Sonya Blade? She's dating Jax now."

"Yep. Gloriousness."

"Closin time guys."

Johnny handed all the employees their paychecks. He handed Tremor's his as Tremor smiled. 

"Why you smilin? It's only 40 bucks."

"Money is money Johnny. Let him be happy."

"Fine. Hey Tremor ya need a ride?"

Tremor was too nervous to speak, so he just nodded.

"Okay. Let's go."

Johnny and Tremor left.  
\-------------------------------------------  
"Is this the place?"

"Yea."

"But it's a park..."

"It's okay, I'll walk the rest."

"If you say so..."

Johnny drove off. Tremor ran as fast as he could to the sunglasses store. 

"Welcome to Mr. Shady(1), how may I help you?"

"Have any movie star shades?"

"Here's one we like to call, Channing Tatum."

"I'll take it."

"That's gonna be $200."

Tremor payed the money(2) and wrapped the glasses in a box.

Tremor arrived early at Toys R Us. He placed the box on Johnny's desk.   
\-------------------------------------------  
"Hey guys."

Johnny came out of his office wearing the sunglasses Tremor bought him. 

"Like my new shades? They were on my desk this mornin."

Frost whispered something in Tremor's ear. 

"Nice one."

"Now guys, I ordered some pizza for lunch. Is that cool?"

Everyone nodded. Johnny went back to his office. 

"I have never seen him so happy before. You've must've done something else."

"Nope, just glasses, signed from a secret admire."

"Oh. That explains a lot."

"Well, was that good enough?"

"I don't know. No one understands Johnny."  
\-------------------------------------------  
"Aight everyone. It's closin time."

Johnny handed everyone their paychecks.

"Tremor you need another ride?"

"Now's your chance Tremor."

"Yea."

"Well then. Let's go."

Tremor and Johnny left.   
\-------------------------------------------  
"So who do you think is my secret admirer?"

"Who knows?"

"It can't be Frost, she's a lesbian. It also can't be Shang."

"Maybe it was someone who's close to you."

"It can't be you. Your my closest friend. You can't admire someone like me. I don't even have any real friends besides you."

"There's more than meets the eye Johnny."

"So? How does that help my case?"

"You seem angry Johnny. You need to vent?"

"Nah. It's just...(3) I hate this school. The only good thing about it was having Sonya. But she left me for a big armed guy. I fucking hate this shit ton of a school."

"It's just school. It's not the end of the world."

"She treated me so poorly. Like she didn't even care about our relationship. It's like she doesn't even give a shit. And no one will ever will. No one cares enough to even date me. No one gives a fuck about me."

"I care about you."

"You're just my friend. You couldn't possibly care like..."

Tremor silenced Johnny with a kiss. Johnny looked shocked at Tremor. 

"Johnny I..."

Tears filled Tremor's eyes as he bailed out of the car. He ran away from the car as fast as he could. 

"Tremor..."

Johnny felt tears coming from his eyes. He wiped them off of his face as he continued driving.  
\-------------------------------------------   
"Hey guys... where's Tremor?"

"He didn't show today Johnny."

"No shit Shang."

'Oh no... What happened?' Frost thought. 

"Hey... We can still work just as well without him right?"

"Yea we can! Let's do this."

Everyone eyed Shang suspiciously. 

"We'll get to work team."

Johnny went back to his office. Frost followed him into his office and sat down. 

"Well? What happened?"

"Nothing. I'm fine."

"Seriously. What happened?"

"Can't you see I'm fine? I'm just glorious."

"The table is on fire."

Johnny looked down and saw the table was surrounded by green flames. Frost cooled the table down with ice.

"So... What do you know about Tremor?"

"He just kissed me and ran off."

"So he made a move?"

"Yea. But it looks like he was ashamed to do it. I was trying to tell him something... And he bailed.

"That sucks."  
\-------------------------------------------   
A half an hour later, Tremor showed up for work. He went to the back room and got some boxes. 

He was heading to isle 6 to restock the section. He bumped into someone making him drop all of his boxes. 

"Tremor?"

Tremor blushed at the sound. He got up and started to pick up the boxes.

"Tremor. Please talk to me."

Johnny tried to help Tremor with the boxes but Tremor shooed his hand away. He started stocking things on the shelves as Johnny helped him.

"Tremor... did I do something?"

Tremor kept silent. He finished stocking thinks on the shelves as he went to throw out the boxes. Johnny ran after him until he was outside. 

"Tremor... I'm sorry for what I did."

"You didn't do anything. It was me. You didn't want me to kiss you. You're not like me. Your handsome, loved by many, and a great actor. In just a guy with rocks for hands and chest. I'm ugly, and nothing that you want in someone."

"Tremor... You're not ugly. I think you're kinda..."

"A freak?"

"Cute."

"You think I'm... cute?"

Johnny nodded. "Yea."

Tremor blushed. 

"Thank... you..."

"Like no one has ever called you cute before?"

"No... I've just been called bad things before. Never cute."

"Well, you should be called cute."

Johnny pulled Tremor into a kiss. 

"Because you are cute."

Tremor blushed even harder.

"Thanks."

Johnny took Tremor's hands into his. He held Tremor's hands tight as they entered Toys R Us. Frost was waiting inside, and clapped when they came in. 

"Took ya long enough."

"Oh shut it. Get back to work."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) I was walking around town and saw a glasses place called Mr. Shady. 
> 
> (2) don't even ask how he got the money. He just... DID...
> 
> (3) don't you hate it when...
> 
> Also I ain't doing anymore MK high fics until I'm back in the U.S. And this is excluding summer ones. Yep. I am stupid.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a series of prompts that will be finished by July 4th(I hope)


End file.
